My Way: A Star Wars Story
by Freedom Tide
Summary: Alternate ending to Return of the Jedi, what if Anakin had lived? How would that have changed the story? Finally added two new chapters!
1. My Way

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars or the song lyrics. They belong to their respective owners.

**My Way**

As Anakin lay on the cold deck of the hanger bay, there was another explosion, and the deck gave an ominous shudder. Luke bent over his father trying to gather the strength to make it the few feet to one of the last shuttles when Anakin motions him closer. "Luke, help me take this mask off."

"But you'll die," Luke protests with a shake of his head.

"There's no stopping that now. Just once, let me look at you with my own eyes," Anakin says.

With shaking hands, Luke helps his father remove the helmet and mask to reveal the face of Anakin Skywalker for the first time in over twenty years. With that one emotional look, there is an instant bond of love and forgiveness, and so many other emotions shared between father and son, before Anakin speaks in a weak voice. "Now go, my son, leave me."

"No, Father. You're coming with me. I've got to save you. I'm not leaving you," Luke states with conviction.

"You already have, Luke. You were right; tell your sister… you were right," Anakin replies feebly, before closing his eyes. For the first time there is a look of peace on Anakin's face as Luke bends over his father's body. As Luke carries his father's body into the shuttle the far wall explodes.

Once in the shuttle, Luke sets a course for Endor, while in the back of the shuttle, the Force-ghosts of three Jedi appear beside Anakin.

"Fulfilled the prophecy he did. Suffered much he has," Yoda notes.

"I always had faith in Anakin. I knew he would do it his way, even if it didn't fit in with the Jedi way," replies Qui-Gon.

"He really is redeemed. I feel in my heart that he is, and he deserves to know his children," states Obi-wan.

"Redeemed he is. Deserves a second chance, he does," Yoda says wisely, and with that, the Force-ghosts surround the body of Anakin and a blue glow emanates from them; when suddenly Anakin wakes up as the ghosts disappear.

Anakin wakes up to find himself in a ship, so he lays there reflecting on his life through the years. Anakin reflects on the many friends he has lost, the decisions that led him to this point in life and most of all: Padme. He still remembers his mother, and his guilt that he was unable to save her from the Sand People. Meeting Qui-Gon was the beginning of a whole new life for him; the whole galaxy was before him. Losing Qui-Gon was a shock, especially at such a young age, and when he needed a father figure in his life. Looking back on his life, he is beginning to realize that Palpatine took advantage of his youth, and sense of destiny that the Jedi thrust upon him.

_And now the end is near_

_So I face the final curtain_

_My friend, I'll say it clear_

_I'll state my case of which I'm certain_

Anakin reflects back on his active and productive life and the things that he participated in, whether it was for the Republic or the Empire. He also reflects with some bitterness and remorse that the atrocities that he committed were committed willingly.

The Clone Wars were some of the most active and exciting times of his life and bonding with Obi-Wan was a good experience and many fond memories linger, no longer tainted with darkness. The numerous times that he had to rescue Obi-wan always turned into some adventure. They always managed to get out alive and in one piece, to accomplish their mission.

_I've lived a life that's full_

_I've traveled each and every highway_

_And more, much more than this_

_I did it my way_

Anakin reflects on his biggest mistake, and the consequences. Padme: what could have been if he had been in control of himself or just believed her. Thinking back on it, he realizes that Palpatine lied to him, if Padme had lived long enough to give birth to his son and daughter. He did not kill her; she was alive to give birth to the twins. They turned out to be amazing young adults. If he had known that the Princess was his daughter, he would never have done the things that he did: making her watch as her home was blown up, being his biggest regret. Then the smugglers face pops into his head, and he realizes his daughter is in love, and he froze the man she loves, he makes a vow to rescue him from his captivity.

_Regrets, I've had a few_

_But then again, too few to mention_

_I did what I had to do_

_And saw it through without exception_

Anakin has lived a very structured life since entering the Jedi Order, and even as

The right-hand of the Emperor, his life had been structured. He had been commanded by the Emperor on many occasions to do menial tasks, especially hunting the Rebellion. In each instance Anakin managed to find a way to do things his way. And in the end he fulfilled the prophecy that the Jedi put so much stock in. The prophecy, it appears has been fulfilled even if it took him turning to the Dark Side.

_I planned each charted course_

_Each careful step along the byway_

_Oh, and more, much more than this_

_I did it my way_

There were times when he took on more than he could handle, especially during the Clone Wars, which was how Palpatine was able to manipulate him. Anakin always managed to find a way to get out of any situation. There were numerous occasions when he had to rescue Obi-wan from a sticky situation. He always put his own spin on missions and made daring rescues.

_Yes, there were times, I'm sure you know_

_When I bit off more than I could chew_

_But through it all when there was doubt_

_I ate it up and spit it out_

_I faced it all and I stood tall_

_And did it my way_

Throughout his life, Anakin has been through many experiences that have shaped him into the man he is now. He served the Republic with honor and was a legend at a young age, and fell in love. Being seduced to the dark side eventually led to him fulfilling the Chosen One Prophecy and meeting his son. He reflects on the fact that he has already unknowingly met his daughter, and how much like her mother she is. Anakin wonders if she will ever forgive him. Knowing Princess Leia and her reputation, he doubts that she will ever forgive him for what he did to her.

_I've loved, I've laughed and cried_

_I've had my fill, my share of losing_

_And now as tears subside_

_I find it all so amusing_

_To think I did all that_

_And may I say, not in a shy way_

_Oh, no, no not me_

_I did it my way_

Through it all, Anakin maintained his dignity and honor, even when he was considered by the rest of the galaxy the embodiment of evil. He always spoke his mind and in his early years expressed his emotions freely; but becoming a sith changed that; finding his son changed his outlook on life once again. Yes, he has lived a full life and is satisfied to have contributed in some small way in ending the Galactic Civil War and saving his son.

_For what is a man, what has he got_

_If not himself, then he has not_

_To say the words he truly feels_

_And not the words he would reveal_

_The record shows I took the blows_

_And did it my way_

_The record shows I took the blows_

_And did it my way_

Suddenly Anakin felt the shuttle land, and Luke comes rushing to the back. Anakin is lying on the bunk looking at Luke with unconditional love. "Father, you need medical attention." Just then Luke's comlink goes off, and he turns to answer it.

"Luke, is that you on that shuttle?" comes Leia's voice from the comlink.

"Leia, I need a medical unit at the landing pad. I have Father on board and he has sustained serious injuries." There is dead silence on the other end of the line.

"You brought HIM here! Why? He is a mass murderer! He is NOT MY father!" Leia retorts angrily

"Leia, please send that medical unit. Father doesn't have long to live!" Luke replies trying to stay calm.

"Good, I hope he rots in Sith Hell where he belongs!" In the background, Luke could hear Han and Chewie agreeing.

"Please send a medical unit and I will take all of the time you want to talk with you; please Leia?" Luke asks with a note of desperation in his voice.

After a long silence, Leia replies. "A medical unit is on the way with a squad of soldiers, and then we are going to have a long discussion about this."

While Luke is waiting he goes to the back to check on Anakin. "Father, hold on. A medical unit is on the way."

"Luke, you shouldn't go through all that for me. Your sister hates me enough as it is; I should have become one with the Force."

"No, I can't lose you again now that I've found you. Leia will eventually get over her animosity."

Soon, a medical unit arrives with a group of soldiers close behind. Leia and Han are with the group and Anakin is moved to a makeshift medical center.


	2. The Impossible Dream

**The Impossible Dream**

As soon as Leia and Luke had gotten Anakin to the medical center, Leia pulled Luke off to the side. "Luke, what were you thinking by bringing him here? Vader is our biggest enemy! High Command isn't going to like this- I don't like this! I refuse to accept him as my father! Bail Organa will always be my father! I don't want to have anything to do with _him_! Do you remember what he did to me? Do you remember that he was the one who had Han frozen and cut off your hand? And, he also killed Obi-Wan in cold blood," Leia demands as she glares at Luke.

"Leia, I understand. He hurt me too, but whether we like it or not, Anakin Skywalker is our father. He has his faults like anyone else- no one is perfect. He is a changed man; he is on the Light Side. Leia, please give him a chance. I never knew what it was like to have a father- please don't deny me this' because of your hatred toward Darth Vader. Anakin Skywalker is no longer Darth Vader," Luke replies with certainty.

Han had followed Luke and Leia and he jumped into the conversation at this point. "Kid, you don't actually trust Metal-head do you? This could be some elaborate ruse on the part of Vader to get you to join him, since you refused outright."

"No, Han, I trust my father. He is telling the truth," Luke replies with conviction.

"Luke, Vader is just playing on your emotions. You never knew your father, and Vader is just using that to get to you. Be careful around him," Leia warns in a worried tone of voice. "Command will want to talk to you more extensively later."

"I know. Thanks for telling me, Leia," Luke replies. "I already told them the basic facts, so they know that we are related, _and_ who our father is." At that revelation, Leia looks startled and mortified.

"You told them that Darth Vader is my father! Now, they will never trust me again," Leia rants.

"No, I told them that Anakin Skywalker is our father, but he turned to the dark side, and became Darth Vader twenty years ago. It was when he saved my life, that he renounced the Dark Side, rejoined the Light, and became Anakin Skywalker again. Luke responds.

"I have a bad feeling about this. Watch your back, kid," Han adds, putting his arm around Leia as they walk away, leaving Luke to think things over. Sitting down on a log, Luke thinks over everything that he has been through to save his father.

Ever since Luke had been a young boy he had dreamed about having a father in his life. When he learned who his father had become he was at first in denial, but eventually came to accept it. Luke knew that Anakin Skywalker still resided within Darth Vader; that there was still a chance to save his father and bring him out of the darkness. Even if it was considered impossible to redeem a Sith Lord dedicated to the Dark Side of the Force, Luke had to try. His whole life, Luke had lived the harsh live of a moisture farmer always dreaming of something better, thinking beyond the world that he grew up on. Then his uncle bought the two droids that would change his world forever. When his aunt and uncle were killed by the Empire, he left to join the Rebellion and learn the Jedi ways.

_To dream the impossible dream_

_To fight the unbeatable foe_

_To bear the unbearable sorrow_

_To run where the brave dare not go_

Luke was the only one who believed in his father even after he told Leia the truth once he found out the whole truth. In his quest to save his father from darkness, Luke was willing to sacrifice himself. At some points, it seemed hopeless, but at other times there seemed to be signs of progress.

_To right the unrightable wrong_

_To be better far than you are_

_To try when your arms are too weary_

_To reach the unreachable star_

Luke was willing to give his father as many opportunities to switch sides as possible, even if it cost him his life or soul. The greatest act that Luke could accomplish would be to redeem his father or die trying, and maybe take the Emperor with him. In the end, it was Anakin who saved Luke, and was redeemed by his actions. When his life was in real danger on the Death Star and the Emperor was sending waves of Force lightening, Luke thought he had failed, but he was willing to die in his father's place.

_This is my quest, to follow that star_

_No matter how hopeless,_

_No matter how far_

_To fight for the right_

_Without question or pause_

_To be willing to march into hell_

_For a heavenly cause_

Reflecting back on his actions, Luke realized that not only was his father redeemed, but in a way he himself was redeemed, because he came close to succumbing to the Dark Side. Luke went into the meeting with his father with his mind made up: that either he would redeem Anakin Skywalker, or die trying, and enter the realm of the Force in peace. He was at peace with his decision, and that was why he had told Leia of her heritage

_And I know if I'll only be true_

_To this glorious quest_

_That my heart will be peaceful and calm_

_When I'm laid to my rest_

Luke was satisfied that he had contributed to the war against the Empire and he had been able to do his part to restore democracy. If anything should happen to him, he could rest in peace knowing that he had lived a full and productive life. Leia would be able to carry on the fight for democracy and rebuild the Jedi Order.

_And the world will be better for this_

_That one man scorned and covered with scars_

_Still strove with his last ounce of courage_

_To reach the unreachable star_

After sitting for a while and thinking, Luke heads over to the medical center where his father has been taken. Walking past the various areas, he finally locates his father just as the medic comes out. "How is my father? How serious are his injuries?" Luke inquires.

The medic looked surprised, but regains her composure enough to answer. "Your father suffered damage to his respiratory system from an old injury, which is why he requires the respirator; in addition, he has sustained massive burns over a large percentage of his body. The components of his suit have suffered massive electrical overload and his prosthetic limbs need replacing. He is currently in bacta treatment and is on a respirator, and I want to fashion more advanced prosthetic limbs for him. Honestly, it's a miracle that he survived in that suit, because there were more humane ways to treat those injuries at the time he sustained them. At this point he needs rest and major medical attention, including a few surgical procedures to repair the damage."

During this explanation Luke is looking stunned, and finally pulls himself together enough to respond. "Can I go see him? Where is he? What do you mean he didn't need the suit?"

"Right. With the right surgical procedures, the damage to his lungs can be repaired and the scarring from the burns on his body can be repaired using regenerated skin cells. With more advanced prosthetic limbs that are more life-like than the droid parts that were attached at the time of the loss of his natural limbs, your father will be able to go about in society as a normal person without attracting any attention from people," The medic finishes explaining.

"Yes, you can go see him. In fact, he has been asking for you. Right this way." The medic leads the way to Anakin's room with Luke behind her. Luke enters his father's room to see him out of the suit and in a bacta tank. Taking a seat by the tank, Luke sends through the Force, 'Father, I'm here.'


	3. If I Can Dream

**If I Can Dream**

After Leia and Han left Luke at the medical center, they made their way toward the area where High Command had set up. Leia was in turmoil over the latest development, and having Vader on Endor wasn't helping her mood.

"Han, how are we going to establish a new government with Vader running loose? He'll just complicate things."

"I don't know. You're better at that kind of thing than me. Why didn't the kid kill Metal-Head when he had the chance?" Han responds, shaking his head in disbelief at the whole situation.

"I still don't get it, but Command isn't going to like it, and I'm going to have to try to explain it. They'll want to debrief Luke later, and who knows what they will decide to do about Vader,"

Leia responds, before falling into a thoughtful silence. Leia had been raised to believe in a free and open society, and she had been elected to the Imperial Senate in an effort to change how the government was run. Even though she was adopted, she still had a loving family and had found her brother and the man that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, there is just one complication.

"Han, I just can't accept that Vader is my father. Bail Organa was more of a father to me, and I will always think of him as my father, no matter what Luke says about Vader," Leia says.

"How could the kid even accept Vader as his dad? Vader is using Luke for something. The kid better watch his back," Han replies.

Leia had fallen into a thoughtful silence as she contemplates everything she has been through in the past several years. Leia was thinking about the struggles of the past that had brought the Alliance to this point, and her own personal journey. All of the sacrifices that had been made to restore democracy to the galaxy…

_There must be lights burning brighter somewhere_

_Got to be birds flying higher in a sky more blue_

_If I can dream of a better land_

_Where all my brothers walk hand in hand_

_Tell me why, oh why, oh why can't my dream come true_

Alderaan had always been a peaceful world, but Leia knew that the rest of the galaxy wasn't as lucky, due to the Empire controlling things as they did. Then came that fateful mission, and her capture and imprisonment on board the Death Star. Even now, thinking about the destruction of Alderaan is painful, and the fact that Vader just stood there and didn't do anything to stop it, still makes Leia's blood boil. As a result, she was even more determined to defeat the Empire and end the tyranny that had gripped the galaxy for the past twenty years.

_There must be peace and understanding sometime_

_Strong winds of promise that will blow away_

_All the doubt and fear_

_If I can dream of a warmer sun_

_Where hope keeps shining on everyone_

_Tell me why, oh why, oh why won't that sun appear_

The events of the Galactic Civil War have left the galaxy in turmoil and have torn families apart; not only have families lost loved ones, but relatives have had to choose sides. Just thinking about it and all of the pain that the citizens of the galaxy have gone through, Leia is beginning to realize how lucky she is to have found her brother and have had the opportunity to know a loving family. As she is giving this more thought, guilt washes over her at the notion that she would deny Luke the chance to know his father when she grew up knowing her father even if he was her adoptive father

_We're lost in a cloud_

_With too much rain_

_We're trapped in a world_

_That's troubled with pain_

_But as long as a man_

_Has the strength to dream_

_He can redeem his soul and fly_

Leia walks into the meeting room with her head held high, confident that everything will work out for the best. She might not like Vader, but she can learn to accept her father. She has friends and family, and with their help, democracy will be restored to the galaxy. Deciding that after this meeting is over she will go talk to Han about their future, Leia turns towards Mothma to see what is on the agenda for the meeting.

_Deep in my heart there's a trembling question_

_Still I am sure that the answer gonna come somehow_

_Out there in the dark, there's a beckoning candle_

_And while I can think, while I can talk_

_While I can stand, while I can walk_

_While I can dream, please let my dream_

_Come true, right now_

_Let it come true right now_

"Leia, we have been informed by Commander Skywalker that he captured Darth Vader and that the emperor is dead. Also, Luke informed us of your relationship to him, and that Vader is your father. How long have you been aware of this?" Mothma asks after calling the meeting to order.

"I have only been aware of my relationship to Luke and Vader for a few hours. Just before Luke surrendered himself to the Imperials, he told me of my heritage, in the event that he didn't survive his encounter with the Emperor," answers Leia.

"Since Vader is on Endor, and receiving medical treatment, we need to determine what to do with him," Mothma states.

"We need to debrief Skywalker first," Admiral Ackbar interjects.

"I agree," Dodonna seconds.

"Very well, we won't make a decision until Skywalker has been debriefed by this council," Mothma states; with that the meeting is adjourned for the time being and everyone exits the room.

Leia is walking through the camp in search of Han, so they can talk about the future, but seeing Luke ahead, decides to talk to him about their father and her conflicting emotions. "Luke, I need to talk to you."

"What do you need to talk about Leia?" Luke asks as he leads her over to a log.

"Well, I've been doing some thinking, and I know I'll never accept Darth Vader as my father because of what he's done to me and to the galaxy. But has he really changed because I know I can't deny you a father just because I grew up knowing a loving father and this is your chance to know a father even if I don't exactly accept him as my father."

At this, Luke looks moved and sad by her words. Leia notices and asks what's troubling him.

"Luke, what's wrong? What happened? If it's the comment I made earlier, I didn't mean it; that was just my anger and emotions getting the better of me."

"No, that's not it. Father is in serious need of major medical attention that I don't think the Alliance will provide," Luke answers dejectedly.

"Why not? Sure, we have limited resources but that doesn't mean we can't transport him to a planet that has better medical facilities," Leia replies. Luke tells her what the doctor told him, and Leia has a look of shock and disbelief on her face when he is done.


	4. Pledging My Love

**Pledging My Love**

Leia left the medical center in a daze after her conversation with Luke. She needed to think about what she had just learned. As she is standing on a bridge that connects two of the massive tree platforms, Han comes up behind Leia and wraps his arms around her in a comforting embrace. Turning around in Han's embrace, Leia buries her face in his shoulder as she draws strength from his presence.

___Forever my darling our love will be true_

___Always and forever I'll love only you_

"Hey Princess, what's wrong?" Han asks, wrapping his arms tighter around Leia. "You still worried about Luke? Me too, but I'm sure the kid will do the right thing."

All his life, Han Solo was a man who played the odds, but what were the odds that he would even get a date with a princess, let alone become romantically involved with her? Leia on the other hand, thought she would marry a nice man, but she fell for the scruffy pirate who stole her heart when he busted her out of the detention block.

_Just promise me darling_

_Your love in return_

_May this fire in my soul dear_

_Forever burn_

"I just talked to Luke about Vader. Apparently he received some serious injuries years ago that weren't treated properly, and the new injuries he received while saving Luke has exacerbated his health problems."

"So? With Vader nearly dead, he'll be easier to deal with. We can just let him suffer the way he let people suffer. Besides, you don't care about him do you, Leia?" Han had released her, and was pacing back and forth angrily on the bridge during his tirade.

"Han, we can't deny medical assistance to anyone, no matter who they may be. Besides, we want to put Vader on trial for his crimes, and that can't happen if he doesn't receive the proper medical treatment. I just don't know what to do, because I can't accept that he's my father, but Luke believes in him, and Luke's my brother. I can't deny Luke something I've had my whole life," Leia responded with confusion.

_My heart's at your command dear_

_To keep, love and to hold_

_Making you happy's my desire_

_Keeping you is my goal_

Pulling Leia into his arms, Han just held her close to him. "What are the medics saying about Vader? Did Luke tell you anything specific?"

"Well, Vader suffered from severe burns years ago that weren't treated properly, and his prosthetics weren't installed properly; they're outdated too. It seems that he was denied care that could have healed him completely, because his lungs and heart are failing, causing him to rely on that suit, and when he saved Luke he received a major electrical overload that shorted out the suit and caused a heart attack; and his health is failing rapidly. Despite the crimes he's committed, I feel like he should be saved, because he saved Luke's life."

_Forever I'll love you_

_for the rest of my days_

_I'll never part from you_

_or your loving ways_

Han looked at her in disbelief, with his mouth hanging open. "Are you seriously thinking about allowing Metal-Head to live after what he has done to the galaxy? After he tortured you, and put me in carbonite and gave me to Jabba? We just barely survived the Empire and we struggled to win the battle today."

"Look, you nerf-herder, it's not a decision I can make on my own. I want to talk to Luke again, and High Command will have an opinion; and Vader's medical condition will factor into the final decision. It would be nice if I had your support though; this is as much a shock to me as it is to you. Not only that, but Luke is going through a hard time, facing the possibility that he might lose his father."

_Just promise me darling_

_Your love in return_

_May this fire in my soul dear_

_Forever burn_

Han and Leia walk back to the camp hand in hand, talking quietly, when they meet Luke at the camp. Han calls out to him, "Hey Kid, are you ok? Leia told me what the medic said and…uh, I guess what I'm trying to say is l'll stand by your side whatever you decide to do."

Luke turns a surprised face to Han, while Leia hugs him. "Thanks Han. That means a lot," Luke says quietly, as the couple moves on down the path. Leia squeezes Han around the waist in silent gratitude, as they find a secluded place to talk.

_My heart's at your command dear_

_To keep, love and to hold_

_Making you happy's my desire_

_Loving you is my goal_

Getting down on his knee, Han pulls out a black, velvet jewelry box. "Leia, I have come to realize that my life is better now that you are in it. Ever since I joined that crazy mission with your brother and the old man to return the Death Star plans, and ended up rescuing a princess, I have needed you in my life. Even when I was being a jerk and acting stupid, I still was in love with you. I know I'm a scoundrel and I can't offer you much, but I can offer you my love and devotion. Leia, will you marry me?"

_Forever I'll love you_

_for the rest of my days_

_I'll never part from you_

_or your loving ways_

As Han slid the ring onto her finger, Leia felt like the luckiest woman in the galaxy. The man that she loved, and had dreamed of starting a family with, had just proposed to her. Leia looked at Han with eyes full of love, and threw her arms around his neck. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I love you Han." They just held each other close while they basked in their love for each other.

"When are we going to tell the others?" Leia asked giggling and kissing Han on the lips.

"Let's tell them now," he replies, leading her back to camp. When they reach the camp, they find Luke and the rest of their friends gathered around a fire.

"We have something important to tell you. Leia and I are engaged," Han announces happily. Everyone offers their congratulations.

_Just promise me darling_

_Your love in return_

_May this fire in my soul dear_

_Forever burn_

After everything has settled down, the happy couple are cuddled together, enjoying being together, after an eventful day. As the day winds down and the sounds of the forest become more prominent in the evening hours, each person is occupied with their thoughts. Han and Leia are content to be together that night, and not even think about what the next day will have in store for them.


End file.
